1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for controllably infeeding cartridges from a stationary magazine or supply container to a firing weapon, especially to a multi-barrel gun or cannon.
In its more specific aspects, the cartridge infeed apparatus for a firing weapon, especially a multi-barrel gun or cannon having a rotating array or cluster of weapon barrels, is of the type comprising gate or switch means for switching-on and switching-off the infeed of the cartridges, a first endless chain for the delivery of the cartridges from the gate or switch means to the firing weapon, and a second endless chain with controllable return for the delivery of the cartridges from the stationary magazine to the gate or switch means.
The cartridge infeed apparatus of the present development is particularly suitable for use in conjunction with firing weapons having an external drive, for instance, Gatling-type guns or the like. As is well known in the weapons art, a Gatling-type gun or cannon possesses a cluster or array of weapon barrels. In this type of weapon system the run-up of the firing weapon until reaching its full or maximum firing rate or cadence leads to pronounced round scattering, and thus, the first round to be fired should only then be fired after the cluster or array of weapon barrels has attained its set or reference rotational speed, in other words, during the time that the firing weapon runs up to speed ammunition rounds should not be fired. Furthermore, the cartridge infeed apparatus itself requires a certain amount of time until it has attained the full or maximum cartridge infeed velocity. Moreover, this cartridge infeed apparatus should possess the capability of infeeding two different types of ammunition.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
European Patent Application No. 0, 020,095, published Dec. 10, 1980 teaches a prior art construction of cartridge infeed apparatus of the aforementioned general type, wherein there is provided a storage or accumulator. A transport chain is guided through an infeed channel, a supply or storage channel and through a return channel. The infeed channel opens into a transfer station of the firing weapon. At the transfer location between the infeed channel and the storage or supply channel there is arranged a gate or switch. In one position of the gate, ammunition moves from the infeed channel to a further infeed system having a second transport chain leading to the transfer station of the firing weapon. In the other position of this gate, ammunition at the transport chain moves through the supply or storage channel into the return channel. By means of a switch or trigger mechanism which is connected with the firing weapon, it is possible to switch or shift the gate from its first position into its second position. The infeed system continues to further forwardly rotate until all cartridges have been removed therefrom. The first transport chain moves further forwards and places the ammunition into the supply channel. A reversing device or mechanism subsequently rearwardly moves or reverses the first transport chain until the ammunition in the supply channel again is positioned in the infeed channel. Thereafter the ammunition is directly infed to the firing weapon for the next firing burst. This prior art apparatus is intended to preclude residence of individual cartridges in the firing chambers of the firing weapon after accomplishing a firing burst or series firing operation, which otherwise could lead to malfunction of the firing weapon. However, this apparatus is incapable of first delivering the initial or lead cartridge to the firing weapon after the firing weapon has run up to speed.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,082, granted Jun. 6, 1989, it is known that in a multi-barrel gun or cannon, a so-called cloud gun, the infeed of cartridges is not activated during the run up to speed of the firing weapon. Only after a subsequent desired firing command has been given, are there activated the drives for the cartridge infeed devices. What is here considered disadvantageous is the need to maintain the multi-barrel gun in rotation for the attainment of the firing readiness of the firing weapon and there is not taken into account the time required for the cartridge infeed system to run up to speed.